121213-Ryspor-Beau
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:51 -- 07:52 CA: oh hello... 07:52 GT: ~Hi there!~ 07:52 CA: As I do not recognize your handle... 07:52 CA: I assume you are a troll... 07:52 GT: ~Yov wovld be correct in that aʃʃvmption.~ 07:52 GT: ~The name'ʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti.~ 07:52 GT: ~I aʃʃvme yov are Beav?~ 07:52 CA: Yes, I am Beau Demain... 07:52 CA: Pleasure to meet you Ryspor... 07:53 GT: ~The pleaʃvre'ʃ all mine.~ 07:53 CA: Oh, how polite... 07:53 CA: That's a new one... 07:53 GT: ~Thank yov! I do try to hold myʃelf to a certain ʃtandard.~ 07:54 CA: I try as well... 07:54 CA: Although it gets hard around certain individuals... 07:54 GT: ~Haha, I know what yov mean.~ 07:54 GT: ~A certain highblood troll comeʃ to mind...~ 07:55 CA: Based on your text color, aren't you a highblood?... 07:55 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, I am.~ 07:55 GT: ~I waʃ referring to one Baliʃh Aggaro.~ 07:56 GT: ~Perhapʃ yov have yet to meet him...~ 07:56 CA: Oh no... 07:56 CA: I have met him... 07:56 CA: infact I just finished speaking to him... 07:56 GT: ~Oh?~ 07:56 CA: We seem to be on a level of, accuaintences I believe... 07:57 GT: ~Really? I commend yov moʃt heartily, then. He and I are not really on the beʃt of termʃ.~ 07:57 CA: Oh? Care to ellaborate?... 07:57 GT: ~There waʃ...a ʃitvation on Proʃpit.~ 07:58 CA: Oh dear... 07:58 GT: ~I had been going throvgh a bit of a rovgh patch emotionally, and I ʃort of ʃnapped at him.~ 07:58 CA: I must have blanked out during that... 07:58 GT: ~I have an vnfortvnate tendency to ʃvffer from an embaraʃʃing ʃpeech impediment when I becoe flvʃtered.~ 07:58 GT: ~ʃvffice it to ʃay he fovnd my emotional tvrmoil hilariovʃ.~ 07:59 CA: Well, care to say what has been troubling you?... 07:59 CA: I am always open to help those in need... 08:00 GT: ~I waʃ jvʃt feeling gvilty over the loʃʃ of my lvʃvʃ.~ 08:00 CA: That is a thing I have went though as well... 08:01 GT: ~It hvrtʃ to think that I have no idea how he died.~ 08:01 GT: ~I didn't even get to ʃay goodbye.~ 08:01 GT: ~I'm feeling better abovt it now, thovgh.~ 08:02 CA: When I entered my game, both my parents weren't even home... 08:02 GT: ~Yov had two lvʃii?~ 08:02 CA: Yes... 08:02 CA: But Parents are different... 08:03 GT: ~Ah, yet another cvltvral difference. I ʃee.~ 08:03 CA: don't even get me started... 08:03 GT: ~Oh dear, have yov been having qvadrant trovbleʃ aʃ well?~ 08:04 CA: Of... of a sort... 08:04 CA: Ya see... 08:04 CA: Someone is red for me, but I don't feel that way about them... 08:04 GT: ~Ooh, that'ʃ alwayʃ hard.~ 08:05 GT: ~Have yov made it clear that yov don't retvrn their affectionʃ?~ 08:05 CA: Yes!... 08:05 GT: ~...And he ʃtill perʃiʃtʃ, I aʃʃvme.~ 08:05 GT: ~Or ʃhe.~ 08:05 CA: but I also don't want them to be hurt by it... 08:06 CA: tlaloc... 08:06 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, Tlaloc. Joʃʃik'ʃ moirail, yeʃ?~ 08:07 GT: ~I haven't heard that mvch abovt him, to be honeʃt.~ 08:07 CA: I... 08:07 CA: thunk so... 08:07 CA: Well he's nice at times... 08:07 CA: but he's a but over the top... 08:08 GT: ~Well, he iʃ Trolltec. No-one'ʃ heard of that ʃociety for ʃWEEPʃ.~ 08:08 CA: I guess... 08:08 CA: but sadly I have to run... 08:09 CA: it was a pleasure to make your accuantince Rypsor... 08:09 GT: ~I vnderʃtand. Thiʃ game certainly keepʃ vʃ on ovr toeʃ, doeʃ it not?~ 08:09 GT: ~And yovrʃ aʃ well. Good lvck with Tlaloc!~ 08:09 CA: yes... 08:09 CA: Thanks... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:09 -- -- chessAficionado CA changed their mood to OFFLINE --